


informational

by archetypes



Series: the universe is you and i (not those stars in the sky) [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Lore Post, M/M, Malec AU, Mass Effect AU, NOT A FIC JUST INFO ON SAID SERIES OF FICS, Not a fic, Series Lore, Space AU, This is information I felt I should post about the series, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: Basically information on the races and the world of the Mass Effect!AU series I'm doing.(Not necessary to read to understand the series.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask questions if you think I didn't clear something up enough or if you think I'm forgetting something people should know/want to know ! :)

_General_.

There are no glamours and the races did not live together on Earth before the Mass Effect fields were discovered by them all (in different years). 

_Races_.

 **Nephilim**.

Also referred to, across the galaxy, as _Shadowhunters_. All of the Nephilim have runes they draw on their body with a stele attachment connected to their omnitool, and can be activated quickly with the same device. Though many Nephilim go through treatment at a young age (5-10) where their parents take them to a Nephilim medical facility and get them injected with pure angel blood that allows them to activate their runes whenever they want, and boosts their abilities, without their omnitool at all. Their average lifespan is around 159 years, about double that of a humans. Their military, known as the Clave, is the largest and most organized of all the races and they're known as the galactic peacekeepers. Their government has spread Nephilim across the galaxy and no longer do they, or any other race, reside in one planet alone.

 **Warlocks**.

Warlocks have constant distinguishing marks that cover their bodies, whether it be a snake tongue, horns, a dog tail, or an irregular skin color. Most of the marks are not entirely body morphing but if, when the Warlocks were born, were infected with high levels of element zero then their marks might have morphed them completely. Like a horse legs, tiger's paws, or snake scale skin. Warlocks are immortal and are infertile. It is illegal in some regions of Citadel space for Warlocks to use their magic on others in public and will warrant an expensive fine.

 **Vampires**.

A Vampires fangs are always visible, longer and sharper than the rest of their teeth, but they only bare when feeling threatened or during a feeding. Vampires have wings similar to a bat's, though the wings hide underneath their skin and many Vampires keep them hidden away unless making a quick escape of some kind. Vampires have to live in districts different than the other races due to their nocturnal lifestyle, and many people refer to Vampire living complexes as _the Morgue_. Vampires have skin that appears like glass and they burn in the sunlight. It is illegal in most regions of Citadel space for Vampires to use their encanto on others in public and will warrant an expensive fine.

 **Werewolves**.

Werewolves are large, hairy creatures with four visible fangs and are largely known as human-wolf hybrids. Their fur color is passed down through their parents genetics and while they can speak clearly many write them off as beasts entirely. Wolves in the same pack can also communicate through a distinct set of growls that no other pack or race can decipher. Werewolves have their own class system with Alphas, Betas, and Omegas but they're not too keen on allowing others in on their societies laws. Many werewolves in Citadel space, without packs, are hired to do gritty jobs such as hired killings as mercenaries and stealing from rich people for other rich people. Werewolves have the same lifespans as humans but can heal from many injuries in just a few minutes.

 **Seelies**.

Seelies are a race made up of all fairfolk. They have all left their own home-world after their queen had denied them the use of Mass Effect fields and they revolted. Now they all travel through planet to planet in a fleet of ships. Seelies average lifespans are 2,000-2,500 years. Many are decorated with floral designs on their skin and earthy colors. They cannot lie but many Seelies find it interesting to cause trouble.

 **Humans**.

Humans have only just discovered the Mass Effect fields to get into contact with the other races just a few decades ago and are only rarely living on planets with other races on them as many other species have a prejudice against them and many use the term 'Mundane' as an insult. The Humans are very skeptical of getting involved in "alien" business but have demanded many spots in the Citadel space in exchange for allowing the Nephilim to command the jurisdictions of their military.

-

 _Main Characters_.

Commander Alec Lightwood is a Nephilim Clave Naval Officer. He was born in the year 2157 and is a graduate of the Systems Clave N7 special forces program so he could follow in his fathers footsteps and make the Admiral proud. The Clave respects Alec's talents and work ethic but they don't approve of all the other races joining him on his warship, though they have yet to punish him for it as they've already given him free reign of his vessel.

Magnus Bane is the de facto ruler of Omega, the nominal capital of the Terminus Systems. Also known as the "Pirate King" of Omega, Magnus is fiercely possessive of the space station and will do anything to protect it and maintain his dominance in order to protect the people there and keep the Nephilim from lurking where they're not wanted. His organization is quite strong and his men extremely loyal. Almost nothing that happens on Omega escapes his notice, causing mercenary groups to think twice before crossing him. No matter who he deals with, he makes sure he has the upper hand in the bargaining.

Isabelle Lightwood is a Nephilim Clave Officer. As Jace Lightwood's informant, she gives him guidance and advice during missions, often via hologram. Isabelle is very well traveled and has many contacts, extending from Citadel space and the Terminus Systems, to as far as the hostile Nemean Abyss. She is part of Commander Alec Lightwood's squad. Their father made sure she was able to be apart of the same squad as her brothers.

Jace Lightwood is a Nephilim Clave Officer. He is a highly experienced fighter, and is skilled in the use of weapons and pure angel blood. Jace works professionally alongside Isabelle Lightwood. He is part of Commander Alec Lightwood's squad. Their father made sure he was able to be apart of the same squad as his siblings.

Clary Fray is a Nephilim Sentinel and a Systems Alliance Marine. While serving aboard the SSV Idris, she is a Staff Lieutenant and head of the ship's Marine detail. Though she has not served as long as the others on the SSV Idris she has shown an exceptional use of her pure angel blood. She is part of Commander Alec Lightwood's squad.

Simon Lewis is a young fledgling Vampire that befriended Clary Fray in her childhood, though he was brought along Commander Lightwood's squad because of his mechanical expertise.

Luke Garroway is a werewolf that was thrown off of his home-world in Citadel space because of an accused crime. Before joining Commander Lightwood's squad he had been used as a mercenary on Omega that would travel with the money for his hire to get to his targets. Alec had seen his skills and rather than to turn him over to authorities he asked if he'd like to come with him instead.

-

 _This Fic_.

This is a non-linear series and with fics that could range from one shots to a handful of chapters. Fluff, angst, and smut will all occur. The fics, no matter what time they were posted, will be posted in "correct" order in the series list!


	2. timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> series timeline that will be updated with each fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more chapters should be added to this but while working on another part I thought it would be a good idea to do this ! Just so things don't seem so sudden or rushed, and also if I dip into the past.

\- **i don't think they're ready for the fall** : years before meeting; 2162, 2171, 2174.

\- **(i just wanna be) an escape** : first meeting, current time; 2183.

\- **but how can i escape you (if you're in my head)** : 4 weeks after meeting; 2183.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
